


Sitting Still

by tryxchange



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Snippets, Team Dynamics, who is Bucky?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryxchange/pseuds/tryxchange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't like sitting still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting Still

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a snippet, but it was fun to write. More notes about why at the end.

"Come on, Cap," Tony said, poking his head into the gym. "Movie."

"I don't like sitting still," said Steve tightly. "It's a waste of time."

"Hey, who's got more time than you? You're like the embodiment of Father Time. Jarvis, get Cap a long white beard for the New Year thing. It's a great party, you'll have a blast, only it's you, so maybe you won't like it at all, Jarvis, scratch the beard." He twiddled his stylus. "Movie, Cap. In-home, Starktech theater. Popcorn machine."

"I don't like sitting still," Steve repeated.

 _Unless you're drawing,_ said Buck in his head, and Steve hated that, hated the way his brain had him talking to ghosts, because the best thing about Bucky had always been the way he unapologetically spoke for himself.

"Um, excuse me, have you met me? Hi, Tony Stark, genius,"

"Billionaire philanthropist," Steve finished for him, grabbing a towel.

"Billionaire playboy philanthropist," Tony corrected, "and professional -- what are those fish with the short attention spans?"

"Goldfish?"

"Terminology not important. The point is, the point is, what was the point?"

"Sitting still?"

"The point is that I have made a career, a very successful career, thank you, of having a short attention span. If I can stand here and finish this conversation, which is so boring to me you have no idea, then you can come and watch a movie with the rest of the Breakfast Club. That's not what we're watching. It's a reference. To another movie. Which you should definitely see, because classic, but we will have a discussion about Brian Johnson, that is not a proper send up for badass nerdery." He looked at Steve expectantly.

Steve stared back. 

_Howard get crazier while I was gone?_ Bucky asked, but it wasn't him asking. It was Steve.

 _That's his son, Buck,_ Steve replied. He was having trouble breathing, like he used to, but it wasn't asthma. He couldn't put a name on this feeling, how it was to know that Bucky was alive, but he wasn't Bucky. How it was to make up conversations with him in his head. What would Bucky say now? What would Bucky do if? How it was to know that Steve's brain could never come up with the real answer. If you could have satisfying conversations with yourself, you'd never need friends.

"Movie, Cap," Tony said again.

"Maybe another time," said Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a lot of Team Movie Night scenes, and I enjoy the heck out of them, but it occurred to me that this is a group of people who all probably sometimes have trouble turning their brains off for a two-hour stretch, especially if they're not engaged in some kind of physical activity.


End file.
